Pasion Prohibida
by Jane Luna
Summary: En el mundo dancístico todo es elegante, todo es fantasioso y todo es en verdad muy hermoso. Elsa una talentosa bailarina y Hans un arrogante maestro del baile. Una danza peligrosa. Pasión y deseo involucrados aun cuando no es correcto. Helsa


!Hola a todos¡

Antes que nada, si, se muy bien que hace bastante tiempo (Demasiado diria yo) No eh actualizado ninguna de mis historias. Lo se, lo se ¡Perdonenme! mis queridos lectores, pero al igual que muchos escritores de esta maravillosa pagina, tengo mis responsabilidades en el mundo real. Solo les pido de la manera mas atenta que me tengan paciencia y como eh aclarado muchas veces; No pienso abandonar ninguna, ese no es mi estilo.

Bueno en segundo. Esta historia la tenia como un borrador en mi computadora desde abril, no pensaba subirla en realidad, sin embargo hace apenas unos días vi la pelicula Bailarina o Ballerina como gusten llamarle e inmediatamente mi mente penso " No estaria mal concluirla de una buena vez" Y como la pelicula se trata de bailarines (Y yo soy bailarina de ballet) No fue dificil dejar a mi musa volar una vez mas despues de tanto tiempo.

Y oh tercero; Esto se basa en un acontecimiento muy reciente en mi escuela de baile, uno muy interesante que nos dejo a mi y a mis compañeras muy sorprendidas.

Sin mas pormenores ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

"No intento bailar mejor que nadie, solo intento bailar mejor que yo mismo"

-Mikhail Baryshnikov-

* * *

.

.

.

La Academia Arendelle Dance School era muldialmente conocida en el mundo de los bailarines por una razon; Era una de las mejores. Quien entraba ahi se convertia en un extraordinario bailarin, incluso en uno muy reconocido. Los maestros cumplian todas las expectativas, encargandose de mejorar con un duro entrenamiento a sus estudiantes todos los dias. Despues de todo la Academia debia seguir construyendo su tan ganada reputacion.

Porque el mundo de la danza no era un camino facil. Se requerian muchos factores: Disciplina, responsabilidad, dedicacion, pasion y entrega. Y claro a estudiantes dispuestos al reto. Ningun bailarin podra decir que fue facil, seria mentira. Son horas y horas entrenando, dias incluso semanas al momento de ensayar alguna coreografia, es sufrir dolores en todo el cuerpo sobretodo en las piernas, es lograr una postura correcta y firme. Es exprimirse y llevarse al limite.

Es sacrificio.

Si, bailar tiene sus sacrificios. Y Anna D"Arendel los conocia perfectamente.

Llevaba en la Academia desde la tierna edad de seis años, al asistir una obra teatral donde quedo enamorada del elegante movimiento de aquella bailarina profesional. Pocas semanas despues su madre la inscribio al ver todos los dias a su inquieta niña imitando graciosamente aquellos movimientos, dando giros y piruetas alrededor del patio trasero. ¿Que madre no cumpliria el sueño de un hijo? Desde entonces Anna entrenaba duramente. Ahora, años mas tarde logro convertirse en una gran bailarina con una beca completa para irse al Ballet de Nueva York el proximo verano. El sueño de todo aquel que bailaba.

Sin embargo, ser parte del mundo dancistico tenia sus secretos.

Por ejemplo detras del escenario, sucedian muchas cosas interesantes. Y en unos instantes estaba por descubrir uno.

* * *

 _Teatro Arendelle, 7:30 PM_

-El ensayo termina por hoy. Pueden irse chicos.

Sus compañeros suspiraron agradecidos al escuchar a la Directora Gerda. Algunos se sentaron en medio del escenario estirandose o simplemente descansando. Anna seguio ensayando unos minutos mas junto con su novio Kristoff un muchacho musculoso y rubio, y ademas un gran maestro del Jazz.

-Duro el dia de hoy ¿Eh?-Inquirio su novio limpiandose el sudor.

-Hemos tenido dias mas agotados, cariño-Contesto tomando un poco de agua.

Llevaban ensayando desde las diez de la mañana. Tenian una presentacion importante en Londres la proxima semana, por lo tanto la Directora los traia exaustos. Y mas les valia no quejarse sino querian enfrentar a la estricta mujer.

Kristoff y Anna estaban a punto de irse cuando Elena Granger hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Ya saben la noticia?!

Elena era compañera suya tenia el cabello castaño y ojos color violeta. Anna se llevaba muy bien con ella porque ambas eran muy alegres y apasionadas. Otro dato curioso es que Elena siempre sabia lo que ocurria.

-¿Sucedio algo interesante?-Pregunto Kristoff.

-¡Westergaard y Miss Lily terminaron!-Solto la joven.

-¿Que?-Exclamo la pareja.

-Como lo escucharon-Dijo Elena juntando ambas manos con gesto dramatico.

-Espera un segundo...-Pidio Kristoff reponiendose de la impresion-Es imposible ¿Que no estaban comprometidos?.

Anna le dio la razon a su novio, Westergaard y Miss Lily (Como solian llamarle) llevaban juntos desde hace diez años, exactamente cuando ella cumplio ocho y aun recordaba verlos ensayar juntos diariamente, hablar escondidos en un salon o incluso bebiendo cafe. Lo curioso era sus excasas demostraciones amorosas frente al publico, ¿Acaso los enamorados no hacian eso? Para una niña con grandes expectativas sobre el amor es inusual, sin embargo lo entendio al crecer.

La pareja no podia dar a conocer su relacion ni compromiso, por razones laborales,no deseaban atraer rumores inecesarios. Los dos eran bailarines excepcionales pero tambien eran maestros, tenian sus carreras profesionales a parte de la Licenciatura en Danza, por lo tanto cuando les toco ejercerla con mas exigencia prefirieron tratarse como dos simples compañeros de trabajo. Lo gracioso es que todos en la Academia conocian su relacion, solamente hacian de la vista gorda.

Como Anna tenia mas tiempo bailando que Elena y Kristoff tanto la directora como la mayoria de los maestros le tenian extremo cariño, es inevitable si practicamente la vieron crecer. La pelirroja campartia el sentimiento los consideraba su segunda familia.

No se hubiera enterado del compromiso entre Miss Lily y Westergaard sino los tuviera en redes sociales.

-Esto es extraño-Hablo Anna cruzando los brazos-Hace apenas unos días los escuche hablar sobre los preparativos finales y ahora ¿Terminan? Mmm...No se ustedes pero algo no esta bien aquí.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Elena sujetando su mentón-Ahora que recuerdo Westergaard la llevo a cenar el viernes pasado después de cenar.

-¿Y como sabes eso?-Inquirio Kristoff.

-Bueno "Casualmente" yo estaba detrás de la puerta cuando la invito-Elena se sonrojo al verse atrapada Kristoff rodo los ojos ya se lo esperaba.

-Seguramente Miss Lily lo habrá terminado-Sugirió Kristoff tomando otro sorbo de agua.

-No lo creo, ella será algo seria a la hora de mostrarle afecto a Westergaard, pero estoy completamente segura que la decisión no fue suya.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que fue Westergaard?

-Cariño, conozco a Miss Lily desde los seis años. Ella lo ama.

-Concuerdo con Anna desde que se comprometieron lucia muy feliz todos los días.

Kristoff asintió dándole la razón.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto Elena.

-¿Entonces que? Elena-Dijo Kristoff anarcando una ceja.

-¿Cómo que, que? Kristoff debemos resolver esto.-Dijo la castaña poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura.

-Oh no, no, no,no y no-Exclamo el rubio mirando a ambas chicas-Conozco esa mirada Elena y se lo que planeas, también tu Anna-Señalo a la pelirroja-Y no se van a entrometer en esta inexperada situación que aunque nos deja perplejos olvidan algo; No es de nuestra incumbencia.

-Por favor, Kristoff. ¿Acaso no tienes curiosidad?

-Si, la tengo al igual que ustedes pero no van a hacer nada ¿Comprenden?. Esto es entre Westergaard y Miss Lily, si terminaron por algo será y si quieren hacérnoslo saber solo les concierne a ellos. Asi que no se entrometan.

Dicho esto el rubio tomo sus cosas y se marcho dejando a su novia a Elena en medio del escenario. Ambas se dedicaron una mirada complice, tal vez Kristoff no haría nada pero ellas si. Averiguarian la razón por la cual la gran pareja de la Academia terminara compromiso.

Costase lo que costase.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del teatro.

Con una mano en la barra una joven practicaba mientras la suave música del estéreo conectado a su celular sonaba en el salón, algo pequeño pero eficiente para ensayar, la música no era sino otra que la hermosa y delicada canción del Lago de los Cisnes compuesta por el gran musico Tchaickovsky, esta correspondia perfectamente a la elegancia, suavidad y gracia que portaba la muchacha con sus sutiles pero firmes movimientos.

Suspirando sin perder la postura elevo pierna derecha hasta la altura de su cabeza, apretando el abdomen, piernas y glúteos manteniéndola estática en su lugar. Pequeñas gotas caían sobre su frente causa del esfuerzo. Siguió asi unos momentos mas antes de bajarla lentamente con la misma agilidad. Prosiguió a colocarse frente a la barra viéndose al espejo e hizo un gran _Plie,_ si bailar era mucho esfuerzo pero todo lo valia al verse de lo que era capaz de hacer con la música y su cuerpo.

Elsa era una de las mejores bailarinas de la Academia por no decir la mejor de toda su generación, superada solamente por Miss Lily su primera maestra, y la mejor bailarina que conocía. Nunca podría igualarse a la perfecta técnica y tenacidad de ella. Claro no podría decir lo mismo de su amiga Anna, pese a ser tres años mayor a ella. la pelirroja lograba igualarla y por ende la Directora las colocaba juntas en las coreografias mas importantes, ambas transmitían magia al escenario. Hacian resaltar lo mejor de ellas, incluso si eran lo opuesto de la otra. Irónicamente completaban lo necesario para ser una gran bailarin; La pasión y el amor al baile.

Anna era la pasión, la fuerza y el coraje mientras Elsa era la elegancia, delicadeza y suavidad. Casi como el cisne negro y el blanco contempladas en todo su esplendor.

Cansada de la barra se dirigio al centro del salón colocándose en quinta posición. Respiro lentamente al instante en comenzar la primera pirouette de ella siguieron varias hasta dar varios giros sin caerse ni tambalearse.

"Concentrate en un punto" Se recordaba.

Su concentración menguo al oir unos aplausos, por lo tanto se detuvo. Elsa dirigio sus ojos azules al espejo viendo al inesperado expectador a través de el.

-Haz mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez-Un pelirrojo no mucho mayor que ella entro al salón, su figura era alta y su cuerpo era fornido y musculoso sin llegar al exceso. Un hombre bastante atractivo como intimidante, pero sus los ojos esmeralda captaban la atención de cualquiera.

-Gracias-Atino a decir ajustándose el tirante de su bonito leotardo azul-Hago mi mejor esfuerzo

-Eso lo se-Solto el acercándose unos pasos hasta quedar frente detrás de ella.-Desde niña siempre lo haz hecho, Elsa.

Elsa no se atrevia a voltearse. No cuando podía ver a Hans Westergaard mirarla escrutiñamente desde el espejo y eso la ponía nerviosa. Incluso de niña, pero en algo debía otorgarle algo de razón. Siempre se esforzaba.

-Supongo que a estado en mi toda la vida-Camino nuevamente a la barra poniendo sus manos pretendiendo seguir estirándose, solo para vigilarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Sin embargo el cobrizo también se acerco a la barra justo a su lado precisamente.

"Que vida la mia" Se lamento la muchacha mientras elevaba un brazo y inclinaba la cadera hacia el lado izquierdo sin despegar las piernas de la primera posición y mantenía su mano izquierda en la barra. Aun asi podía sentir los ojos esmeralda taladrandola haciendo su nerviosismo crecer poco a poco.

-¿Ya termino tu clase?-Pregunto Hans colocando una mano sobre su cadera.

-Hace rato-Respondio queriendo sonar calmada-Sali diez minutos antes.

-¿Para ensayar tu papel?

-Un poco pero también deseaba practicar algunos pasos. Ya sabe; una bailarina debe continuar.

Al ver que Westergaard no pretendía irse Elsa volvió al centro para continuar con sus giros. Para su sorpresa al terminar de hacer varios visualizo al pelirrojo frente a ella. No pudo evitar sentirse pequeña ante su figura intimidante, coloco sus manos bajo su vientre.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-Pregunto tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

El cobrizo solo se decido a mirarle, solo para instantes después comenzar a caminar alrededor suyo. Como un cazador a punto de atacar a su presa y Elsa comenzaba a sentirse como una.

-Sabes sobre mi compromiso con Lily ¿Verdad, Elsa?-La joven asintió lentamente y pretendio sonreir.

-Todos lo esperábamos, Westergaard-Solto la platinada-Aunque debo admitir ¿No tardo un poco en pedírselo?.

Trataba hacer conversación algo no muy habitual en ella. Como Anna comenzó desde muy pequeña a bailar tenia tres años mas que ella si era precisa, por lo tanto todos los maestros la miraron crecer y convertirse en la mujer que era ahora.

Si, Westergaard también estaba incluido en esa categoría aunque solo era siete años mayor. Los suficientes para verla pasar por sus etapas de niñez y adolescencia, incluso comenzaba con la adulta.

-Bueno a decir verdad no creo que eso ocurra, Elsa.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué lo dice?-Fruncio las cejas extrañada.

-Hemos terminado-Anuncio Hans colocándose detrás suyo.

-¿Como?-Exclamo con sorpresa. No se lo esperaba-P-pero ¿Porque? Ustedes han salido desde hace mucho tiempo.

La muchacha dio la vuelta esperándose encontrar con una expresión arrepentida incluso dolida por parte del cobrizo mas al hacerlo, no encontró ninguna. Hans parecía indiferente eso la sorprendio sobremanera ¿Acaso no sentía tristeza? o ¿Melancolia? Es decir, ella los miraba profesarse amor en las pequeñas ocasiones en las que se atrevían a demostrarse afecto. Sentia alegría cuando ambos se miraban con profundidad.

Pero nunca vio algún destello entristecido en los ojos esmeralda.

-A veces las personas se dan cuenta de muchas cosas, Elsa-Hablo y el tono que uso para pronunciar su nombre le hizo experimentar un incomodo escalofrio en la espalda.

-¿Q-que clase de cosas?-Tartamudeo.

Hans emitio un largo suspiro.

-De que a veces uno cree encontrar a la persona adecuada y después...-Conforme hablaba se iba acercando hasta Elsa quien al ver eso retrocedia lentamente-...Descubre que no lo es.

"Esta empezando a asustarme" Penso la muchacha .

-Vaya eso es...-Su espalda choco con la barra detrás suyo-...Algo muy triste de saber.

-Si lo se. Lily no se lo tomo bien.

"¿Que esperaba?"Deseo pronunciar.

-Era obvio-Pronuncio Elsa acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja-Quiero decir...- Sintió unos dedos colocándose bajo su mentón, obligándola a alzar la cabeza. Unos ojos verdes fueron el campo de su visión.

-Aun a estas alturas, continuas siendo timida ¿Verdad, Elsa?

Ella asintió sutilmente. Por otro lado un mal presentimiento comenzó a rondar por todo su cuerpo, penso en alejarse y poner distancia, pero el agarre del pelirrojo en su menton aunque delicado,era firme, como pudo logro ocultar su incomodidad.

-Haz crecido-opino Hans captando otra vez su atención-Ya no eres esa pequeña a quien no le salían los pasos mas básicos y ahora...mirate logras hacerlos sin la menor dificultad.

Conforme hablaba los nervios iban creciendo sobretodo porque aun le tenia agarrada por su barbilla, manteniendo el contacto visual siempre.

-Y no solo eso...También te convertiste en una mujer...-Añadio mientras la mano libre acariciaba la mejilla de la joven con dulzura.-Inteligente, fuerte y...muy hermosa.

Elsa noto inmediatamente la corta distancia entre ambos rostros. Poniendola en estado de alerta decidio hablar para alejarse de el, la estaba asustando.

-Profesor...-No pudo decir mas.

Sintió los labios ajenos apoderándose de los suyos, moviendo su boca sobre la suya con evidente deseo. Elsa recibió el beso con los ojos abiertos quedándose quieta por un momento. Hans aprovecho su confusión para agarrala por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Las manos quedaron en su trabajado pecho.

Al sentir la cercanía, la joven reacciono intentando empujarlo con las manos sin embargo como su espalda estaba entre la barra y el cuerpo de Westergaard, le fue imposible hacerlo. El pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar el suyo, lo cual la hizo alterarse comenzando a retorcerse para alejarlo. Conforme pasaban los segundos Hans succionaba su boca con fiereza y brutalidad, el deseo haciéndose latente en cada beso.

Elsa estaba asustada. Westergaard no era suave, sino posesivo y demandante. Solto un chillido al sentirlo morder su labio inferior. Debia pensar en algo, pero el era evidentemente mas fuerte y sus manos estaban apresadas en su pecho ¿Qué debía hacer?. Entonces una idea cruzo por su mente y no habiendo otra solución decidio acatarla.

-¡Auch!-Se quejo Hans alejándose de Elsa quien tenia la respiración agitada y las mejillas enrojecidas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en total silencio. La joven seguía respirando con evidente rapidez estaba asustada y en verdad muy confundida, ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? preguntaba en su mente aun sin poder creer lo sucedido momentos atrás. Hans al verla en ese estado hizo ademan de acercarse.

-¡No!-Intervino Elsa alzando la voz-¡Quédese donde esta!

-Elsa...

-¡No me hable!-Exclamo con alteración abrazándose así misma.

-Si me permitieras...

-¡Usted acaba de besarme!-Expuso molesta-¡Y ¿Espera que yo le hable con amabilidad?!

Esperaba que con eso el se marchase y la dejara sola, pero eso no ocurrió Hans camino hasta ella.

-¡No se me acerque!-Exigió.

Ni bien termino de decir eso. Hans la acorralo contra la pared colocando ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, imposibilitándole cualquier oportunidad de huir.

-P-pero ¿Qué esta haciendo? Sino se aleja le juro...

-¡Me gustas!-Exclamo Hans.

Tanto sus ojos azules como su boca se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¿Que?-Atino a decir.

Hans agacho la cabeza en un claro gesto desesperado.

-Lo que oíste-Dijo clavando sus ojos verdes en los suyos-Estoy enamorado de ti, Elsa.-Suspiro-Eres la única mujer que me vuelve loco, amo tu forma de ser tan elegante y tan dulce a la vez. Tu inteligencia y sofisticación, como te desplazas en cada escenario-Su voz se tornaba cada vez mas grave- No se que diablos me hiciste pequeña, pero simplemente no puedo evitar quererte y desearte con desesperación. Me tienes hechizado.

Elsa sentía el corazón pulsarle rítmicamente, miles de pensamientos le venían a la mente. Pero solo uno estaba presente y se negaba a aceptarlo. "Esta enamorado de mi" ¿Cómo debía actuar? No tenia idea, solo estaba segura de una cosa; No era correcto.

-No-Dijo alejándolo de ella manteniendo distancia.-No puede ser verdad.

Hans fruncio el ceño-¿A que te refieres?

-Usted no puede estar enamorado de mi-Objeto Elsa mirándole con incredulidad-Esta comprometido con Miss Lily.

-Ya no lo estoy-Aclaro Hans.

-¡No importa!-Exclamo-¡Iba a casarse con ella! ¡Estuvieron juntos por años!-Estaba comenzando a alterarse nuevamente y eso no era bueno-Acaban de terminar y espera que le crea que siente algo hacia mi-Sin darse cuenta su voz se torno frívolo haciendo que el ceño de Hans se frunciera con mas profundidad.

Hizo ademan de marcharse. Pero su acción se vio interrumpida al ser tomada por la muñeca.

-¡Suelteme!-Exigio tratando de soltarse, sin embargo Hans logro sujetarla por las muñecas dominándole.

-¡Tu no puedes decirme si lo que siento es cierto o no! Yo solo puedo saber eso-Exclamo Hans-Y es cierto, me enamore de ti, Elsa.-Respiro hondo tratando de calmarse-Fue dificl admitirlo y darme cuenta.

-No, no esta bien-Dijo desviando los ojos Hans noto un brillo entristecedor en ellos-Por favor dejeme ir.

Acto seguido unos brazos la rodearon. Westergaard estaba abrazándola, sintió la cabeza de este descansar en uno de sus hombros para después sentir como susurraba unas palabras en su oído.

-Esta bien, te dejare en paz por ahora-Susurro-Pero grabate esto, Elsa. No te desharás de mi, he esperado por esto demasiado tiempo y algún dia seras solo para mi.

* * *

¿Qué es todo? Bueno siendo honesta planeaba subirla como un One-Shot, pero crei que era demasiado largo por lo cual pienso subirla en dos o tres partes, no lo se, eso depende del recibimiento por parte suya, la cual espero sea favorecedora y asi continuarla.

Me considero una personal muy musical, por lo tanto mientras escribia escuchaba estas canciones.

"Confident" de Demi Lovato.

"Unstoppable" y "Chandelier" de la fantástica Sia.

"Main Title" Soundtrack Game Of Thrones, personalmente escucharlo es alucinante y magnifico, admiro la enorme composicio y compleja musicalidad de esta fantástica serie televisiva.

"Power & Control" de Marina and The Diamonds, francamente no suelo escuchar las canciones de este grupo sin embargo es demás decir que, quede enamorada de la letra además creo que contrasta perfectamente con mi fic.

Sin mas, nos vemos pronto.


End file.
